


Freckled

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Freckled

He's been here for months now. Sir Sparks brought him in pretty piss poor condition. Hell, when the guy got here, I wasn't really sure if he was still breathing. He was thin and sickly pale and he had bruises everywhere and cuts. And his lips...  
At first, I have to admit, I was hesitant to allow him to be brought in.   
New York was still fresh in everyone's mind and with all the Avengers popping in and out if the Tower, I honestly wasn't sure the god of mischief would last the week.  
But I was wrong.  
~  
He's been here a year.  
And with every day, he grows stronger. And every day, he seems different.  
At first, he was too exhausted and weak to make much of a fuss, but as a few months passed, he got stronger and was pissed.   
He'd thrash out and hit and scream. It took everything we had to keep him calm and content.  
He wouldn't speak to anyone but me and Steve,.old Stars and Stripes, no less.  
He calmed a lot realizing we wouldn't hand him over to SHIELD. Not even I am that cruel and I used to make mass-murdering weapons for a living.   
Although very tense around others, I think he found a sort of peace with me. I'd be in the shop as I always was and he'd sneak down with a cup of tea and just watch me.  
With my AC/DC blaring, I wouldn't hear him much, but from time to time, he'd nod along with a song. When he did that,.he looked like an.old man. Always wrapped in some sort of sweater way too big for.him and a cup of tea between his boney fingers.  
He'd occasionally ask about a song and I'd fill him in, but most times, we were both quiet.  
And never even once did he try his magic on me  
See, I made this bracelet that retains his magic, or its supposed to. It still resides on his left wrist, still a bit loose around his boney body.  
You can tell when he's thinking, because he twists the bracelet and his green eyes scan his surroundings as he bites his lip. I love when he bites his lip. Makes me want to bite it too.  
~  
When I look at him, just look, there is a sadness in his eyes the majority of the time. Its like he sees himself as the universe's personal shit stand and it tears at me for reasons I don't know. Maybe because I felt like that before. Ten Rings shit. But I want to wipe that look out of his eyes. I want to make him happy, because when he smiles, its like a thousand stars. No, not stars. He puts the stars to shame. He's beautiful when he smiles. He looks younger sort of and I love making him smile. And I will make him smile.  
~  
Loki is a ever-present...well, presence...now. He’s with me all of the time.  
Even when I went to visit Mom and Dad.  
I’m not one to tell him no, but I nearly did.  
But then he came out with flowers, dressed in black, his hair tied back neatly in a low ponytail with his eyes wide.  
“I wish to go with you, Stark.” He had said, his voice was so low and quiet, I could barely hear him, but I knew I had to take him...and his flowers.  
I drove to the spot. You know the spot. You always know the spot.  
I have it memorized. They’re both under a big Oak tree in the center of New York.  
Their stones are dark and stained by the years, but that didn’t stop Loki from dusting them off, peeling off bird shit and leaves with his fingers and nails.  
I watched as he laid flowers down for them and my heart ached. And it ached even more when he placed two fingers to his lips and placed them on the stones one by one, lingering on Mom’s.  
When he looked back at me, his eyes were red and puffy, but no tears fell.  
He stood and matched my stance, just looking at the stones for the longest time.  
After what seemed like forever, he turned to me and held my hand, a strange feeling spread across my chest, constricting my heart.  
“I wish that I had a place to remember my mother.” He said and nodded toward my mother’s resting place. “In Asgard, they are sent to Valhalla in giant ships set ablaze so the soul is set free from skin and bone.”  
He looked up to the sky as I looked over to him, my heart aching for him.  
“I should have-” He started, but I kissed him.  
I kissed him and he kissed me back and I can’t fucking understand why either of us did what we did. But it felt right, like I was supposed to do that.  
He pulled away first, the tears finally welling over and falling down his pale face.  
“I wish to return to the Tower.” His voice broke and he looked toward the car as he let go of my hand and started the long walk back to the car waiting on the side of the road.  
The ride back was silent.  
~  
Days went by without Loki.  
Days and I was about to go insane, when he finally showed up.  
He was too thin, bags under his eyes, his hair a wild nest of black.  
He looked at me with tired eyes and stood in the doorway, the giant shirt he wore dwarfing him even in his giant lanky form.  
“I would like to go out.” He said, watching me.  
I quickly dusted my hands off and grabbed my keys and we were off.  
~  
I let him direct us to the beach where he jumped out as soon as I stopped the car, the wind picking up quickly as I got out.  
Loki took off his big shirt and sat in the sand, watching the waters.  
I hung back, unsure what to do, unsure why we were exactly here.  
But then he looked at me with those giant green eyes and patted the sand beside him.  
I...I hung back, not really sure what the fallen god had in plan, but I soon joined him.  
He sat his hand on my knee as I sat cross-legged beside him.  
“I was thinking…” Loki said. I turned to him, but he didn’t look at me. He was looking at the water.  
“About the kiss…” He finally looked at me and nearly blew me away with the smile he gave me. “I liked it.”  
He looked me over, his eyes resting on my lips. “I wish to do it again.”  
I didn’t say a word as he crawled over me and kissed me, but I didn’t push him away.  
I sort of just...let him.  
As he pulled away, he smiled.  
“Your skin is...rough…” He laughed.  
I smirked at him, my nerve coming back quickly as I looked him over.  
In the sunlight, I noticed something I had never noticed before.  
“And you’re freckly.” I said and kissed him again.  
He was always covered up.  
To see him that way….I couldn’t resist myself.  
And to hear his laugh in response...it made me push more into the kiss.  
He quickly flipped us so I was on top and he looked back at me.  
“Are you suprised, someone as pale as I?” He smiled and bit at my lip. “To see freckles?”  
I had no words as I kissed him again.  
“I want to know each and every one.” I told him.  
“Then start with this one.” He pointed to one in the middle of his chest.  
I complied with a kiss.


End file.
